Prime Minister and I
by AznAnimeGrl2649
Summary: .:NejiTen:. [AU] The best intentions invite the worst kind of trouble. In the wake of a Peace Summit, Tenten finds herself wrapped up in a political assassination that will eventually change her life.


**Started:** Thursday, February 13, 2014

**Draft Finished:** Friday, February 21, 2014

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. This story belongs to me.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** NejiTen

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Tenten thought she was doing a favor: escort her friend to a Peace Summit for a weekend. What she thought would turn into a boring weekend was nothing of the sort, and before she knew it, Tenten found herself wrapped up in a political assassination that would change her life.

* * *

**Part One: The Summit**

* * *

Tenten decided in that very minute that she hated politics, not because it was a delicate, yet complicated system, but because she was spending her weekend stuck in a hotel because of it. If someone were to ask Tenten what she thought about politics, she would tell that person that politics was the definition of boredom, which was why she would rather fill her time doing insignificant tasks that had low to no priority rather than sit around and wait for official statements.

She didn't know what would get her in trouble faster: perpetual boredom or her curiosity. Maybe it was a mixture of both. She had seen the signs that prohibit loitering, and chose to ignore them, but arguably, she wasn't just aimlessly wandering around the hotel. She was on a mission. At the very moment, her only task was to find her friend Rock Lee, who was responsible for dragging her here in the first. After a series of relentless pleading, Tenten agreed to go with him to a political summit in order to support him in his final project for his degree in communications.

"It would be a blast!" He said enthusiastically. "It will be a great learning experience!" She had been here for about an hour and the only thing she learned was how to avoid hotel security. On top of that, she'd lost sight of Lee. To be fair, it wasn't her fault. She wasn't the one who needed to use the restroom, and in a crowded hotel nonetheless. So, coupled with unreliable cell service, it was up to Tenten to search every restroom on every floor of the hotel. The only thing she was learning was how to knock loudly.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" She counted out ten seconds before knocking again. Again, there was no reply and she gave the door a kick out of frustration. Where could he have gone? She had already checked several floors, and had yet to find Lee, and quite frankly, her patience was wearing thin. The hotel was beginning to drive her crazy, not because of all of the journalists that were running around, but the building itself. Every floor was starting to look the same, making her feel like she was walking in a labyrinth with doors she couldn't enter and people who carried an attitude that seemed like they were too busy to care about trivial things unless it gave them an advantage in life.

Out of habit, Tenten took out her cell phone and let out a groan of frustration when she saw several missed calls. She was so occupied with her task she didn't even hear it ring.

Her fingers tapped on the buttons, dismissing the missed call tabs to click on her messages.

**Lee** _1:05 PM _

_Tenten, where are you? I thought you were waiting for me at the lobby? _

**Lee** _1:36 PM _

_I am still waiting at the lobby. Please give me a call when you see this message. _

Figuring that her call won't go through, Tenten quickly typed a text to tell Lee that she was on her way down to the lobby.

The second she sent the message, a voice from behind startled her.

"Do you work for this hotel's security?" The brunette turned around to find a man standing a few feet away. He looked young despite the fact that the expensive black suit he wore accentuated his tall stature. If she had to guess, she would say that he was around her age, give or take a few years. The second thing she noticed was the piercing gaze he was giving her. His eyes held a certain sharpness as if he was looking right through her, but she wasn't the least intimidated. To illustrate this, Tenten stood up straight with her shoulders squared, pocketing her phone as she gathered herself.

"No," she answered him, trying very hard not to roll her eyes. "Do I look like I work for this hotel?"

"No," he replied curtly while his face remained impassive. "Care to explain why you are standing in front of the men's restroom?"

"I was looking for my friend," the brunette immediately told him, her words spilling out rapidly, almost inaudible if it wasn't for their close proximity. "I thought he was on this floor, but apparently, he's not. I'm sorry if I am in your way." She quickly moved aside, realizing that she was probably blocking his way. Then, without a second thought, she set off to head back to the lobby where Lee was waiting for her, but before she could take another step, she felt her body being dragged backwards.

The door closed behind her when he pushed her against it, and she heard the sound of the lock being clicked into place. His hands were on each side of her head, making it impossible for her to escape. Their bodies were close together, and she could feel the weight of his body pressed against her own. Obviously, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He leaned down towards her with a finger pressed against his lips, silently signaling her to keep quiet. His gesture was not threatening, more like a plead, so she played along.

From the other side of the door, she could hear two people talking.

_"Any sign of him?"_

_"No. I definitely saw him down this hallway." _

_"Search these halls again. On second thought, have someone check the floor above and the floor below just in case." _

They heard the sound of footsteps fading down the corridors. Then, silence. Tenten's shoulders slumped against the door and she couldn't help but exert an exasperated sigh in the process. She turned her head to the side, placing her ear against the wooden surface only because it was all she could move. Lifting her head to meet his gaze, she raised a brow.

"Do you mind?" Without another word, he leaned away and took a couple of steps back despite the fact that his tall frame still loomed over her.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The man stood an arm's length away, hands raised to adjust his tie even though there was nothing wrong with it. "The last thing I need is to be cornered by journalists."

"You didn't exactly give me a choice, but I understand." She gave him a wide grin. "Those journalists are a pain."

"I agree." The corner of his mouth twitched upward. "They are tiresome."

"How diplomatic of you," she said, not missing the smirk forming on his face. "You can say it out loud, you know. No one is going to judge you."

"Judge me on what?"

"On that fact that you believe that journalists are noisy and persistent people who will form an opinion about a person before asking questions," Tenten said blatantly. "Is that diplomatic enough for you?"

"I take it you are not too fond of journalists?"

"Just the ones who have nasty attitudes," she replied earnestly. "What about you? Why are you hiding from them?"

"I like my privacy and I would like to keep it that way."

"Stalker issue, huh? Can't say I can relate to that, but I get it."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"No," she sent him a knowing grin. "I speak from pure observation."

"I see." The two of them settled into a comfortable silence with neither person making an effort to carry on the conversation. Whether it was out of caution or respect, Tenten didn't mind.

Her own thoughts were preoccupied, wondering why the man looked so familiar to her, like she had seen him somewhere before, but she couldn't quite figure it out.

She discreetly took in his aristocratic profile, noting how his long hair was pulled into a neat ponytail with the shorter strands framing his very symmetric face. He was cleanly shaved, his skin blemish free, and his lips formed a perfect straight line of neutrality. The most striking feature about the man was his eyes. They were light with a silvery gleam around the pupils, a trait that was equally mysterious and intriguing. A part of her wondered if he was another university student who was attending the summit. He was certainly dressed for it, and he also looked comfortable in a suit, like it was something he would wear daily.

Although her curiosity was not satisfied, Tenten pulled her attention away before he'd realize that she was gawking at him.

"Do you think it's safe to leave yet?" She inquired, even though she wasn't all that eager to leave. Believe or not, hiding in the men's restroom with a handsome stranger was the highlight of her day.

"No," was his immediate reply. Either the guy was overly cautious or he was just a little too paranoid. Whatever it was, Tenten decided to humor him.

"I can circle around and come back to tell if the coast is clear," she suggested, making her way to the door.

"My room is on this floor." Her fingers turned the latch as it elicited a small click. "I will appreciate it If you help me return to my room without being seen."

"How far is your room?" Pulling the door slightly ajar, Tenten took a peek outside. The hallways were definitely empty.

"At the end of the hall, on the west side," he added as if she had the entire floor plan memorized. Shutting the door, she turned her attention back to the man inside, and took a moment to contemplate the possibility of completing a stealth mission without first doing any surveillance. It shouldn't be such a hard task. The room was probably twenty yards away at best. Seeing that she had nothing better to do than return to the lobby, Tenten agreed to help him.

"Okay," she replied shortly. "Challenge accepted." He gave her a look, clearly not getting the reference. "I mean yes," she cleared her throat. "I will take you back to your room." Inwardly, she tried not to snort at the irony, but here she was, standing in the restroom with a man she hardly knew with the promise that she would discreetly deliver him to his hotel room. Weird was definitely not the word she would use to describe her current situation.

It turned out that the rather simple task was almost as easy as Tenten thought. _Almost_ being the keyword because her ears picked up the sound of whispers and footsteps, and it didn't help that the said whispers and footsteps were heading in their direction. The height of panic began to rise as her feet moved faster until the pair was running side by side. Tenten stole a glance over her shoulder to confirm her suspicions. About twenty feet away was an array of people with laptop bags, tablets, and luggage in tow; an indicator that it was definitely a group of journalists.

The pair broke into a sprint. Heart thundering in her ears, Tenten felt a small flicker of relief when she saw her partner in crime standing in front of what she believed was his room, however, she didn't care that they reached their destination. Without a thought, she did something she never thought she would do: she grabbed the man by his shoulders and shoved him into the ice machine, head first. Her head turned back toward the opposite direction, feeling elated when the journalists began to round the corner and travel down a different corridor.

"Okay, the coast is clear," she whispered to him. "Give me your key card." He produced the key without question or complaint, and with a large leap and a slide of the card, the small dot on the door clicked to a resounding green color. Tenten placed her hand on the door handle, pulling it downward, but before she could open the door, a strong force propelled her into the room as her feet stumbled awkwardly to right her balance. She didn't believe it. He _pushed_ her.

"Really?" She glared at him.

"You pushed my head into the ice machine," he retorted calmly with his arms crossed. "I'd say we're even."

"Whatever," Tenten answered as she rolled her eyes. The next second, she felt her phone vibrate.

**Lee **_1:45 PM _

_Why haven't you called? _

**Lee **_2:03 PM_

_Tenten! Where are you? _

**Lee **_2:17 PM _

_I am getting hungry :(_

**Lee** _2:24 PM_

_Running to the hotel's cafe! Be right back if you don't see me in the lobby! _

**Lee** _2:25 PM_

_I got you a sandwich in case you are hungry! _

**Lee** _2:30 PM _

_Okay, I am back at the lobby!_

Judging from the multiple texts she received, Lee was probably starting to panic. Now that her phone was fully functioning, Tenten wrote Lee a quick text to tell him that she was fine and that she would meet him at the lobby shortly.

"Would you like something to drink?" She heard him ask as he walked to the table that held the small kitchen appliances. Tenten shook her head.

"No, thank you." The brunette let her eyes wander. Her amber eyes swept across the room. There was flat screen television mounted on the wall, and directly across from it was a couch with two end tables, a glass coffee table, and two reading chairs that matched the stark white motif. There was no bed in sight, though she knew it was probably behind the double doors connected to another room.

The aroma of coffee filled the room, and for the first time since she met him, Tenten realized that he was starting to look a little tired. She could see his exhaustion as he stood over the coffee machine, pouring the hot liquid with precision and grace. His shoulders were relaxed, head bowed down while he took a tentative sip without any milk or sugar. She watched as his thumb and fore finger went up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Eyes closed, he released a small inaudible sigh and made a beeline for the only desk in the room. There were stacks of paper and documents on the wooden surface, neatly placed into folders, but he didn't reach for them. Instead, his eyes lingered on the small pile of index cards.

"Are you preparing for a speech?" She asked him out of curiosity, but mostly because she could see the tension return to his shoulders.

"Hardly," he replied, setting his mug of coffee on a coaster. "I have the facts memorized, word for word."

"So you're going to wing it?" Her remark only earned her an arched brow. It was painfully obvious that he did not understand her lingo. "What I meant was, are you going to just make up a speech on the spot?"

"No, but it worked for me in the past."

"How do you think it will work for you now?"

"I am entirely confident that my words would make an impact, and at the same time, I know I will upset a lot of people as well."

"That's politics for you. You can't appease a group without risking to upset another. The way I see it, you have to ask yourself if the issue is worth fighting for. Sure, some people will hate you, but if it's worth a mention in the long run, then you have nothing to lose."

"Are you a Political Science major?"

"No way! My friend is working on his degree on communications and his course requires him to be updated with political news, which is why I am here in the first place. Trust me," she added. "The last thing I want to do is be involved with politics."

"You're right," he told her with a smirk forming on his lips. "Besides, you don't seem like someone who would enjoy the political world."

"I don't know whether I should feel flattered or insulted," she scoffed.

"Take it as a compliment." Unsure how to respond, she let out a small chuckle, fully aware that his gaze still lingered on her. A veil of silence fell between them and suddenly, Tenten felt like she'd overstayed her welcome.

"Well, I got you to your room like I said I would and-" Her attention was captured by the view from window. Taking a step closer, she did not care that she smudged the clean glass as she pressed her hands and nose against it. "Wow! You can almost see the entire city!"

She turned around when she didn't hear a reply only to find him standing in the middle of the room with a small red dot radiating just below his left shoulder. He must have noticed the shock on her face, and before he could ask her what was wrong, she'd tackled him onto the ground. A loud crash followed afterwards; the sound of the window shattering. Tenten looked up and saw the small bullet embedded into the wall. Then, quickly, she rolled them both behind the couch, away from the view of the window.

"Okay, I think it's time for introductions," Tenten said breathlessly. It didn't make a difference that she was a sprawled on top of a man she hardly knew. All she wanted now were answers. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hyuuga Neji," he stated evenly.

"Is that suppose to mean something to me?" Given the circumstances that her patience and calm were running on a short fuse, those words came out almost hysterically, but she didn't care.

"Prime Minister Hyuuga Neji," he clarified.

"You have got to be kidding me," she muttered. It all came flooding back to her. Lee had numerous articles about the newly elected Prime Minister; the youngest ever to be elected into office. Hyuuga Neji was a prodigy, graduated law school at the top of his class at the age of eighteen, worked for the District Attoney's office for a several years before being seated into parliament. Six months prior, he was appointed as a candidate for Prime Minister, and won the election by two votes.

This was too surreal. She just saved the Prime Minister's life. The realization didn't hit her until his voice brought her back to reality.

"I don't joke around about my official status," he stated calmly. "What is your name?"

"My name is Tenten," she answered him. "Lucky for you, I am trained for this type of situation. Well, sort of. The Academy didn't exactly have a course on attempted assassinations." She knew she was rambling about her recent graduation from the police academy, which paled in comparison to his accomplishments, but she didn't care. With the adrenaline running in her system, she didn't know else to do.

"Thank you," said the Prime Minister, tilting his head so he could fully look at her.

"Don't thank me yet." Tenten let out a nervous chuckle. "I think it's time to call your security team, don't you think?"

"I will, in a minute." She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Why not now?"

"Because you're crushing my airway." She removed her hands off his chest, not realizing she was pinning him onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry!" Immediately, she moved away, lifting herself away from him as she sat up. The rustling of clothes indicated that he moved into an upright position. With her head turned in the other direction, she let out a small groan of embarrassment as she listened to the Prime Minister pull out his phone and contact the members of his department.

All the while, Tenten convinced that it was definitely her curiosity that led her to this point with her sitting on the floor littered with shards of broken glass. There was an audible click and she willed herself to look in his direction.

Sitting with his legs crossed, his less than perfect appearance made her smile. The tie around his neck was slightly crooked, his neat ponytail was now loose with strands of dark hair spilling over his shoulders, making him look more his age. Apparently, social media was right about one thing: the Prime Minister was rather attractive. He noticed her staring at him, and shot her a grin.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" She wasn't sure what he was referring to: the fact that he was the Prime Minister or the fact that they just survived an assassination attempt. Tenten shook her head.

"You have no idea." How could he be acting so calm? He should probably be hyperventilating, like she was, though on the inside. It wasn't out of fear or excitement. It was the rush of being alive that made her heart race. She felt the touch of his hand settling upon hers. The small gesture seemed to calm her down, and Tenten gave him a small smile in return.

"As far as first impression goes, this is not what I had in mind. My life is hardly this exciting."

"You know what? I'm going to take your earlier compliment as a fair warning." She heard him chuckle.

"Spoken like a a true politician," he replied earnestly.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and a team of men in dark suits rushed toward the Prime Minister. They tried to help him off the floor, but he waved them off. Standing on his own two feet, the Prime Minister pulled Tenten along with him. She was fully aware that his hand never left hers, and couldn't help but ignore to the lingering gazes of the other people in the room.

The men in black suits directed the two of them to the adjoining room where she settled in reading chair that was in a corner, and the Prime Minister was whisked away to the other side of the room, surrounded by his staff members. With a quick glance, she could recall a few of them: Nara Shikamaru, who was the Chief of Staff; the head of security was Hatake Kakashi, a former Special Operations agent, and Lee's role model, Maito Gai, who was the Director of Communications.

Upon the mention of Lee, Tenten took out her cell phone and sent her friend another text.

**Tenten **_3:12 PM _

_I'm held up at the moment. _

**Lee** _3:13 PM_

_What is keeping you? _

**Tenten **_3:14 PM _

_Something very urgent. Can't talk about it now. _

**Lee**_ 3:15 PM_

_Are you in trouble?_

**Tenten **_3:15 PM _

_No. I will see you soon though. _

**Lee** _3:16 PM _

_No worries. I am just working on my report. Be careful! _

**Tenten **_3:16 PM _

_Okay, I will. Thanks. Talk to you later. _

She didn't get to see Lee's reply since her phone was plucked from her grasp. Immediately, Tenten got up to her feet.

"Hey!" She stood unwavering at the gray haired man, ready to make a grab at her personal belonging. The gray haired man didn't spare her a glance as he scrolled through her phone. "That's an evasion of privacy, you know!"

"Sorry," he replied nonchalantly. "I'm Kakashi, head of Security. I need to take a look at your phone."

"You could have asked me," she retorted. "I would have handed it over."

"My method was faster. Why ask when I can just take it?" Feeling annoyed, Tenten wanted nothing more than to smack the smirk on his face. He must have noticed the murderous look on her face because he added, "I will return it to you shortly." With that, he walked away.

Tenten sat back down in the chair once she figured that it was going to take at least an hour until she got her phone back. There were a lot of people in the room, and it was starting to make her feel claustrophobic. In the comfort of her chair, she didn't realize how tired she was until she leaned back. With her head resting against the back of the chair, she closed her eyes, and exhaled a deep breath, releasing the stress on her shoulders. Her annoyance started to fade away, and she began to relax as she tuned out the noise around her.

"Tenten." Upon hearing her name, she opened her eyes. Did she fall asleep?

"Yes!" She sat up straight and saw the Prime Minister standing in her line of vision. "Prime Minister Hyuuga," she greeted him, feeling slightly self-conscious when she met his gaze. Once again, his appearance was impeccable. His hair was once again pulled back, gathered at the nape of his neck, and his tie was neatly tightened.

"I believe we are past formalities." He held his hand out to her. "Please, call me Neji." Humoring him, she placed her hand firmly in his grasp.

"Are you just saying that because I saved your life?" He gave her a small chuckle as he released her hand.

"No."

"But I thought you are serious about your official status."

"Only when I feel obligated to point it out."

"Yes, I've noticed. So, no hard feelings about pushing your head into the ice machine, right?"

"Consider yourself forgiven. No hard feelings," he told her. "Do you have any cuts or bruises?"

"Just a couple bruises. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you in any pain?"

"I should ask you that," she laughed. "I hope I didn't knock the wind out of you."

"You did, but it was necessary."

"I'm fine, really." She assured him. "Have you called the police yet?"

"Yes, and I have to ask you to stay in order to give a formal statement." His lips formed a straight line. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"No, it's fine. I will stay." A beat. "I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"May I use the restroom?" The smirk returned to his face.

"Yes, of course."

+0+0+0+

After going through the process of giving her statement, Tenten was finally free to leave. The Prime Minister was nowhere in sight, and knowing that he was probably preoccupied with other important matters, Tenten thought she would just let herself out. However, her awaited freedom was cut off by the reappearance of the head of security. Standing near the entrance of the door was Kakashi, who had returned her cell phone after having it so rudely snatched away. This time, however, he held in front of her a piece of document that was several pages long.

"If you don't mind," he waved it in her face, "please sign here on the dotted line."

"What is it?" She asked him.

"It's a record of disclosure."

"Seriously?"

"It's protocol," he thrust the papers in her hand. "Please sign your name on the dotted line." She arched a brow in disbelief.

"What exactly am I signing?"

"A statement that you will not speak to any media outlet about the events that transpired between you and the Prime Minister, including any details of the assassination."

"I thought I already did sign something like that with the police."

"This is strictly for our records." Tenten felt her irritation return.

"What are you not telling me?"

"We need to conduct an internal investigation and therefore, we need your cooperation. Please sign here." He was beginning to sound like a broken record and his tone was unrelenting. Knowing that she didn't have a choice, Tenten peered down at the document and read it thoroughly.

"Fine," she finally said, holding out her hand. "Give me the damn pen."

+0+0+0+

One minute she was here, the next minute, she was gone.

"Are you all right, sir?" He gaze lingered on the closed door.

"Yes, I am fine."

"I have her disclosure agreement." A moment of silence.

"I want you to do something for me." He flipped through the document, confirming Tenten's signature at the bottom of each page. "Please ensure her safety starting today."

"May I ask why, sir?"

"Just a precaution. I expect a monthly report."

"Yes, sir. Do you have any other requests, Prime Minister?"

"No, you're dismissed." His Chief of Staff headed toward the door, but not before giving a courteous bow.

The Prime Minister didn't even notice. His mind was still occupied by the girl he had just met, wondering for the first time when he would see her again. He thought back to their conversation about politics, and remembered what he told her. She did not belong in his world.

Yet, he knew it was too late.

His eyes caught the written script at the end of the page, and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

_"Good luck with your speech, Neji." _

She was already involved, and now he must keep her safe. It was the least he could do. She did, after all, save his life.

* * *

**Preview **

"Please don't tell me there has been another attempt on your life." The sound of the engine roared to life and the car moved in acceleration.

"The public must not know," he stated calmly. At the same time, Tenten looked at him, slightly perturbed by his nonchalant response. Then, it occurred to her that in his world, receiving death threats was part of the norm for him.

"You could have given me a heads up," she muttered darkly. Her remark earned her a raised brow.

"What would be the point?"

"I would have brought my own clothes," she exclaimed. "For future references, it's easier to save a person without having to wear a skirt." His eyes lingered on the black skirt that rest appropriately three inches above her knees, modestly draped over a pair of semi-sheer tights.

"Duly noted," came his stoic reply. Tenten rolled her eyes, not missing the smirk on his face. The bastard, he made her wear a skirt on purpose.

* * *

**A/N**:

1) Short answer: Not. Dead.

2) This story will not be based on the Korean drama that shares that same title. Sorry if you/the title got your hopes up.

3) Naruto will finally come to a conclusion later this year. Any thoughts on that?

4) Should I continue this story? Yes? No? Maybe so?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
